whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Necromancy (MTR)
Necromancy is the Hekau art of shaping the Underworld and commanding the souls that inhabit it. While many Western traditions and religions regard Necromancy as an unwholesome practice, Necromancy is the fundamental art and a purifying discipline to mummies. The necromancer's very soul refines itself to become a being of puissant light in Duat. Through this authority, the necromancer can defend or manipulate the soul's many parts, command the dead, and channel the blackened entropy that flows through the underworld while remaining untainted herself. Amenti use the Khaibit (known as Shadow) of their soul to command the Underworld and its inhabitants. To master Necromancy, the mummy must exert authority through purification but also strengthen its ties to the khaibit. A true necromancer becomes as a noble monster. She leashes the khaibit to her will, combining the terrible monster and the purified master in order to transform herself into a lord of the dead. The mummy walks a thin line as she balances Ma'at with the strength of the khaibit, eventually learning to harness it for conviction and dedication as molded through the authority of Ma'at. Powers First-dot powers * Body Preservation - A Mummy can preserve her khat against decay by consuming several mixtures and bathing the body in oils and creams * Death's Shroud - The Mummy can mask its soul while it is in Duat by placing symbols of protection on its heart and eyes * Ghost Lantern - The Mummy transforms Sekhem into an orb of spectral light that guides him in the Underworld * Judge The Soul - The Mummy can see the soul of his target and how close it aligns to Ma'at. Supernatural creatures can also be identified with this spell. * Separate Ka - The Mummy can sever his soul from his body, allowing him to escape into the Underworld. * Stormwalk - The Mummy can orientate himself in the ever-shifting Tempest beneath the Shadowlands by focusing on familiar places (like Amenti). * Summon the Dead - The Mummy can issue a call that summons a specific wraith that is known to the Mummy. The Spell grants no control over the creature. Second-dot powers * Banish the Dead - The Mummy can abjure a wraith that has possessed a mortal body. * Bind the Dead - The Mummy can compel a wraith to one specific task * Fertility of Osiris - The ritual allows a dead male to impregnate a living mortal woman. * Revisit Death - By touching the skin of a corpse, the Mummy can revisit the last experiences of this body. * Sense the Dead - The Mummy can feel if a wraith watches him or is nearby. * Storm Shield - By channeling his Sekhem, the Mummy can erect wards against the storms in the Underworld, as well as Spectres and similar creatures. Three-dot powers * Bind the Living - The Mummy can cast a ritual that will ensure that the person will remain as a Wraith. * Death's Hand - The Mummy can channel the raw Plasm of the Underworld against his foes with a touch. * Manifestation - While in Duat, the Mummy may manifest his soul as a translucent apparition in the world of the living. * Separate Ba - The Mummy can enter any Umbra as he wishes. * Shadow Portal - The Mummy can create a gateway within the Underworld that allows for quick movement. Four-dot powers * Amenti's Grace - With this ritual, a mummy can create a ward to form a temporary Shadow Realm. It has the drawback that such areas of stability usually attract Spectres and other creatures of Apophis. * Khaibit's Embrace - The Mummy can seal a mortal target in a casket of black ectoplasm. * Sever Soul - The Mummy can separate the connection between a supernatural creature that has left its body and the body itself. * Sin-Eating - The Mummy can absolve a target from intense negative urges or even Dark Passions. Five-dot powers * Call The Khaibit - In the moment of death, a Mummy can sever the Shadow from a soul, allowing it to pass on while its khaibit remains as a Spectre. * Entrap the Ba - The Mummy can trap the spirit or soul of a target an seal it in a specifically prepared vessel. * Heart of Life - After severing a part of his body, like a hand or his head, the Mummy can reanimate this part when in his death-cycle to access the world of the living. * Panoply of Shadow - By calling upon the force of Oblivion, the Mummy can wrap itself into his own shadow to become an intangible creature that can negate any physical attack. * Reshape the Lost Soul - The Mummy can alter the Passions of a Wraith. * Scouring Oblivion - The Mummy can heal living creatures by extracting the energy of death from their bodies. Six-dot powers * Aspect of Duat - The Mummy can shape his form in the Underworld to his will. * Call Forth The Reavers Of Ur - The Mummy summons a swarm of horrid undulating gray shapes from an unknown place to gruesomely dispatch of foes. * Eating the Heart - The Mummy creates a false heart to cheat the Judges of Ma'at for a limited period of time. Afterwards, he can expect a loss of Balance. * Gift Of Purpose - The Mummy can transfer parts of his own inner drive to a target. * Khu of Two Lands - The Mummy can interact with the Material World and the Underworld without penalty * Lighten The Shadow - The Mummy can calm the darker sides of a target, for example pulling a vampire out of Frenzy. * Loyal Companion - After mummifying a specifically loyal animal, the Mummy can resurrect it as a spectral servant. * Open The Sebkhet - The Mummy rips the Shroud open, allowing himself and other persons to walk into Duat. * Shadow Talisman - The Mummy can take Amulet he created with via the Amulet Hekau into the Underworld * Spear of Anubis - By cutting open his palm, the Mummy can manifest the power of Oblivion in a dark spear who deals aggravated damage and bypasses any mundane protection. * Walking in the Shadow of Anubis - The Mummy can travel instantaneous through the different worlds of the Tellurian, provided he knows of their existence. Seven-dot powers * Casting Away - The Mummy can hurtle his target into the raging winds of the Tempest. * Dark Wall of Hatshepsut - Developed by the Shemsu-Heru Hatshepsut as a minor variation of the Rite of the Sun-King, this spell creates a wall of Sekhem that hinders any spirit to cross it and raises the local Shroud. * Empower Ba - The Mummy can strengthen his ba to return more quickly to his corpse. * Empower Ka - The Mummy strengthens his ka to protect his body more efficiently during his death-cycle. * Heart of Reincarnation - By infusing a small object with his essence, the mummy can bypass the total destruction of his body by reincarnating in the child of the next woman who touches the object. * Separate Khaibit - The Mummy can sever his own khaibit, transforming it into a spectre-like creature that acts on the behest of its creator. * Spirit The Body Away - The Mummy can turn dead flesh into plasm, bringing his body across the Shroud. * Transfixing Gaze - With a glare, the Mummy can stir the Khaibit in a target, paralyzing them for a short period of time. Eight-dot powers * Barring the Gates - The Mummy can raise the strength of the local Shroud to prevent any wraithly incursions. * Call of Oblivion - The Mummy immediatly forces the soul of his target out of its body, passing on to whatever fate awaits it. * Promise Made Before Ammut's Scales - The Mummy can transfer a fragment of the Spell of Life on a willing mortal after consulting with the Judges of Ma'at on the case. The greater part of that mortal's soul now resides in the mummy's body and accompanies her on travels in the spirit world in a constant state of slumber (it can't speak or act). When the servant's body dies, the lesser part of his soul immediately rejoins the part the mummy keeps with her. The Mummy may then place this lesser ba into any receptacle capable of holding such a thing, such as an effigy or a mortal body lacking a soul. * Unmaking - The Mummy can toss anything into the Well of the Void, erasing it from existence. Creatures with a Corruption rating can survive as spirits in the service of Apophis. References * Mummy: The Resurrection Rulebook, p. 115-178 Category:Mummy: The Resurrection glossary